


Inside The Mind Of A Martian

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s thoughts on Donna Noble. Spoilers for The Runaway Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside The Mind Of A Martian

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

What is it with human beings, he thinks as he closes the door of the TARDIS, you say alien and they think of Mars and Martians, no matter how much you try to persuade them otherwise. Donna Noble had been adamant, he was an alien, therefore he must be from Mars. He didn’t understand it, even when he told her otherwise she persisted that he was a Martian, or even a spaceman, which was technically true even if it wasn’t very flattering, but he found that he himself didn’t care too much what she called him. He may have protested the titles, but that was more a habit than anything else, protesting any title but the Doctor, however with Donna it seemed more fun. In a way it was like she was just a mate, a friend he could have fun with without any expectation of more, and that was just fantastic.


End file.
